


If I don’t

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Diverging from canon for this oneSweet moment between vic and Lucas at the hospital





	If I don’t

“You’re the best part of me.”Lucas mentioned to his fiancée 

Vic stood by his side standing close to his hospital bed 

“I’m only nagging you because I care about you”Vic told him her face softened as she stared over at him 

“You tell me the truth even when I may not want to admit it to myself”

Lucas responds to her

“If I don’t who will”Vic challenges him making him laugh

 

“I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot”Lucas said to her 

“I love you even if you drive me absolutely crazy”Vic told him

“We are on the same boat then”Lucas said


End file.
